pallidfandomcom-20200222-history
Król Lew
Król Lew (Ang.The Lion King) - 'Amerykański film animowany,wydany w 1994 roku.Ukazuje historię lwa - księcia Simby ,który odkrywa swoje miejsce w wielkim Kręgu Życia i pokonuje przeszkody,by stać się królem Lwiej Ziemi.Premiera "The Lion King Musical" - broadway'owskiej adaptacji filmu, odbyła się w 1997r i zdobyła sześć Tony Adwards w tym dla najlepszego musicalu. Fabuła Film przedstawia losy młodego lwiątka.Simba jest synem króla Mufasy i jako pierworodny dziedziczy po nim tron.Głównym złym charakterem jest brat króla - Skaza,który usiłuje zabić władcę oraz jego prawowitego następce a następnie objąć rządy na Lwiej Ziemi.Czyni on więc wszystko,aby sprowadzić lwiątko na złą drogę i wykorzystuje każdą okazję,aby snuć nowe okrutne plany. Wkrótce Simba zostaje wygnany pod pretekstem ucieczki.Jakiś czas później adoptują go Timon i Pumba.To właśnie od swoich nowych przyjaciół młody następca tronu uczy się przetrwać i żyć nowymi zasadami.Gdy lwiątko dorasta i staje się potężnym lwem,odnajduje go jego stara przyjaciółka a następnie zdradza mu sytuację królestwa.Simba nie jest skłonny do pomocy,jednak oboje przyjaciół zakochuje się w sobie.Pewnej nocy poznaje starego pawiana,który postanawia wyjawić Simbie prawdę.Gdy młody następca tronu spotyka swojego zmarłego ojca w postaci ducha na niebie,zamierza powrócić do swojego królestwa i obalić rządy tyrana - Skazy. Obsada Produkcja Pomysł Pomysł na Króla Lwa pojawił się pod koniec 1988r. podczas rozmowy Jeffreya Katzenberga, Roya E. Disneya, i Petera Schneidera w samolocie zmierzającym do Europy w celu wypromowania filmu "Oliver i Spółka". Podczas konwersacji pojawił się pomysł osadzenia historii w Afryce, który natychmiast spodobał się Katzenbergowi. Katzenberg dorzucił również wątki dorastania i śmierci oraz pomysły z jego osobistych doświadczeń życiowych, takich jak problemy na jego wyboistej drodze w polityce, mówiąc o filmie ''"It is a little bit about myself." - "To jest trochę o mnie". W listopadzie tego samego roku Thomas Disch (autor "Dzielnego Małego Tostera") napisał treatment zatytułowany "King of the Kalahari" - "Król Kalahari". Następnego roku scenarzystka "Pięknej i Bestii" Linda Woolverton zrobiła wstępny scenariusz o nazwie "King of the Beasts" - "Król Bestii" a później "King of the Jungle" - "Król Dżungli" Fabuła koncentrowała się na walce między lwami i pawianami i ich przywódca Skazą. Rafiki był gepardem. Reżyser "Olivera i Spólki" Goerge Scribner był początkowym reżyserem filmu, wraz z Rogerem Allersem, który dołączył do projektu w październiku 1991r. Po 6 miesiącach Scribner zrezygnował z pracy po kłótni z Allersem, który chciał przekształcić film na musical z cechami filmu dokumentalnego. Do Roberta dołączył Rob Minkoff jako współreżyser, producent i reżyser "Pięknej i Bestii" Don Hahn oraz Kirk Wise i Gary Trousdale. Razem całkowicie zmienili historię czyniąc Simbe głównym bohaterem i przekształcając drugą połowę filmu. Latem 1992r. do zespołu dołączyli scenarzyści Irene Mecchi i Jonatahan Roberts. Wspólnie dodali do historii wątki związane z emocjami bohaterów i wątki komiczne dla Timona, Pumby i hien. Oryginalny Casting Aktorzy zostali wybrani z powodu tego jak bardzo pasują do danej roli np. James Earl Jones dostał rolę Mufasy przez swój głęboki, silny i majestatyczny głos. Po latach aktor powiedział, że Mufasa stawał się "became more and more of a dopey dad instead of a grand king" - "coraz bardziej gapciowatym ojcem niż wielkim królem". Nathan Lane i Ernie Sabella początkowo chcieli dostać role hien. Spotkali się na castingu i postanowili wystąpić wspólnie. Reżyserom jednak tak bardzo spodobał się ich występ, że postanowili dać im role Timona i Pumby. Role hien początkowo mieli zagrać duet Cheech & Chong, lecz o ile Cheech Marin przyjął rolę Banzaia, o tyle Tommy Chong był niedostępny. Zmieniono więc drugą hienę na kobietę, której wygląd przypominał Whoopi Goldberg. Jak na ironię została ona potem wybrana do tej roli. Matthew Broderick był obsadzony do roli dorosłego Simby już w wczesnej etapie produkcji. Jeremy Irons początkowo odrzucił rolę ze względu niewygodne przejście z roli Clausa von Bulowa z ''"Drugiej Prawdy" do postaci z filmu animowanego. Kiedy jednak przyjął rolę zmieniono sposób poruszania i mówienia Skazy tak by przypominał on von Bulowa np: rozmowa Simby ze stryjem "You're weird", "You have no idea" pojawiła się w filmie "Druga Prawda". Animacja Za określenie wyglądu bohaterów filmu było odpowiedzialnych trzynaścioro nadzorujących animatorów. Za ważniejsze postacie odpowiedzialni byli: Mark Henn za młodego Simbe, Ruben A. Aquino za dorosłego Simbe, Andreas Deja za Skazę, Aaron Blaise za młodą Nale, Anthony DeRosa za dorosłą Nale i Tony Fucile za Mufase. Prawię 20 minut filmu włączając "Strasznie już być tym królem chcę" było animowane w Disney-MGM Studios. Ostatecznie ponad 600 animatorów, artystów i techników przyczynili się do stworzenia Króla Lwa. Tak samo jak z Bambim do studia często przyprowadzane były prawdziwe afrykańskie zwierzęta razem z ekspertami zajmującymi się nimi. Jim Fowler, znany badacz przyrody, odwiedzał studio wielokrotnie z asortymentem prawdziwych lwów i innych mieszkańców sawanny, aby pomóc animatorom z odtworzeniem właściwych proporcji, sposobu bycia i zachowań zwierząt. W trakcie wczesnej produkcji w 1991r. kilku z głównych członków ekipy wybrało się w podróż do Hell's Gate National Park w Keni w celu przyjrzenia się dokładnie środowisku sawanny. Miejsce to było inspiracją dla wyglądu Lwiej Ziemi. Twórcy filmu postanowili wspomóc się komputerami. Najbardziej zauważalne wykorzystanie animacji komputerowej odbyło się podczas kręcenia sceny w wąwozie. Stworzono kilka okazów gnu w 3D, które specjalistyczny program pomnożył na setki, jednocześnie zmieniając je na animację 2D. Komputer został również użyty do kierowania trasą antylop w dół zbocza by móc określić nieprzewidywalne ruchy stada. Pięciu specjalnie przeszkolonych animatorów przez dwa lata tworzyło tę 2,5 minutową sekwencję. Podczas produkcji Króla Lwa większość z pracowników Disney Feature Animation, jak i sam szef Jeffrey Katzenberg uznał film za mniej ważny projekt od tworzonej w tym samym czasie "Pocahontas", przez co większość wolała zajmować się tym filmem wierząc, że odniesie większy sukces kasowy. Jednakże entuzjazm publiczności na trailerze Króla Lwa, który składał się tylko z sekwencji początkowej czyli piosenki "Krąg Życia", sugerował, ze film może być jednak udany. Ostatecznie oba filmy były sukcesem, jednakże to Król Lew zdobył większe uznanie krytyków i publiczności, był w box office wyżej niż "Pocahontas" i zarobił o wiele więcej pieniędzy. Premiera i wydania Box office Król Lew jest najbardziej kasową animacją 2D wszech czasów w Stanach Zjednoczonych i otrzymał bardzo pozytywne recenzje krytyków, którzy chwalili film za historię i muzykę. Podczas jego premiery film zarobił ponad 774.000.000 $ na całym świecie przy budżecie 45.000.000 $, stając się najbardziej kasowym filmem roku. Na dzień dzisiejszy dochód filmu wynosi 987,483,777 $. Król Lew jest na 23 miejscu wśród najbardziej kasowych filmów w historii, na 3 wśród najbardziej dochodowych animacji w historii (zaraz po Toy Story 3 - 1,063,171,911 $ i Krainie Lodu - 1,259,104,377 $) oraz najbardziej dochodową tradycyjną animacją w historii. IMAX i kina wielkoformatowe Film zastał ponownie ukazany na dużym ekranie 25 grudnia 2002r. w kinach wielkoformatowych i typu IMAX. Don Hahn wyjaśnił, że osiem lat po premierze Króla Lwa ''"there was a whole new generation of kids who 'haven't really seen it, particularly on the big screen" - jest nowe pokolenie dzieci, które nie widziało go, zwłaszcza na wielkim ekranie". ''Biorąc pod uwagę, że film był już zarchiwizowany cyfrowo, proces renowacji był łatwiejszy, zapewniając dodatkowo sceny, które poprawiały braki oryginału. Ulepszono również dźwięk by ''"make the audience feel like they're in the middle of the movie."- "widzowie czuli się jak w środku filmu". Król Lew zarobił 15,686,215$ w dniu 30 maja 2003r. Konwersja 3D W 2011r. Król Lew wyszedł na rynek Blu-ray i ponownie do kin, tym razem w 3D. W pierwszy weekend zarobił ok. 30.2000.000$ i zajął pierwsze miejsce w box office. Film zajął również 4 miejsce w rankingu najlepszych otwarć w wrześniu. Król Lew utrzymywał również wysokie miejsce w dalszych dniach, przez co większość kin zdecydowała przedłużyć wyświetlanie filmu (początkowo pokazy miały się odbywać przez dwa tygodnie). Ostatecznie film zarobił ok. 176.000.000$ na całym świecie. Recenzje Król Lew zdobył uznanie krytyków na całym świecie. Na Rotten Tomatoes, na podstawie zebranych 96 recenzji ma całkowitą aprobatę 90%, przy średniej 8,2/10. W Rotten Tomatoes' Cream of the Crop, który składa się z popularnych krytyków z najlepszych gazet, stron internetowych, telewizyjnych i radiowych film posiada 94%. W Chicago Sun-Times Roger Ebert chwalił film za doskonałą animację i tak wypowiada się w swojej recenzji o filmie:"The saga of Simba, which in its deeply buried origins owes something to Greek tragedy and certainly to Hamlet, is a learning experience as well as an entertainment." - "Saga o Simbie, która zaczerpia wiele z greckich tragedii i głównie Hamleta, jest pouczającym doświadczeniem jak i również rozrywką".'' Jednakże w programie telewizyjnym "At the Movies" film był chwalony, lecz otrzymywał mieszane recenzje w stosunku co do poprzednich animacji Disneya. Gene Siskel i Roger Ebert dali filmowi "kciuk w górę", lecz Siskel powiedział, że nie był na tak wysokim poziomie jak przykładowo Piękna i Bestia i nazwał film dobrym, ale nie wielkim. Hal Hinson z The Washington Po''st nazwał Króla Lwa ''"an impressive, almost daunting achievement" - "imponującym, niemal onieśmielającym osiągnięciem" i czuł, że był'' "spectacular in a manner that has nearly become commonplace with Disney's feature-length animations" - "spektakularny w sposób niemal powszechny dla pełnometrażowych animacji Disneya"'', ale był mniej entuzjastyczny pod koniec jego recenzji oznajmując ''"Shakespearean in tone, epic in scope, it seems more appropri' 'ate for grown-ups than for kids. If truth be told, even for adults it is downright strange." -'' "Szekspirowski ton wydaje się być bardziej odpowiedni dla strarszyc'h widzów, niż dla dzieci. Prawdę mowiąc nawet dla dorosłych jest on wręcz dziwny."'' Owen Gleiberman, krytyk filmowy dla Entertainment Weekly, pochwalił film i napisał, że'' "has the resonance to stand not just as a terrific cartoon but as an emotionally pungent movie". - może być odbierany nie tylko jako wspaniała kreskówka, ale również emocjonalnie cierpki film". Krytyk filmowy dla Rolling Stone Peter Travers również pochwalił film i czuł, ze był on ''"a hugely entertaining blend of music, fun and eye-popping thrills." - "niezwykle wciągającą mieszanka muzyki, zabawy i oszałamiających emocji". Pracownicy TV Guide napisali, że'' "The film has some of Disney's most spectacular animation yet—particularly in the wildebeest stampede—and strong vocal performances, especially by skilled Broadway comedian Nathan Lane. However, it suffers from a curiously undeveloped story line." - "Film ma jedną z najlepszych animacji w histori Disneya - zwłaszcza scena w wąwozie - i dobre wokalne występy, zwłaszcza wykonywane przez utalentowanego komika z Broadwayu Nathana Lane. Jednakże film cierpi na ciekawą, lecz nierozbudowaną fabułę". James Berardinelli, krytyk filmowy dla ReelViews chwalił film mówiąc: "With each new animated ''release, Disney seems to be expanding its already-broad horizons a little more. The Lion King is the most mature (in more than one sense) of these films, and there clearly has been a conscious effort to please adults as much as children. Happily, for those of us who generally stay far away from 'cartoons', they have succeeded.' '-' '"Z każdą nową animacją Disney wydaje się rozszerzać swoje już szerokie horyzonty. Król Lew jest najbardziej dojrzałym (więcej niż jednym tego słowa znaczeniu) z tych filmów i oczywistym jest, ze włożono w niego wielki wysiłek by móc zadowolić zarówno dzieci, jak i dorosłych. Szczęśliwie, dla nas którzy trzymają się od "bajek" z daleko, udało im się to." W czerwcu 2008r Amerykański Instytut Filmowy ujawnił swoje "10 Top 10" - najlepsze dziesięć filmów z dziesięciu "klasycznych" amerykańskich gatunków filmowych - po odpytaniu ponad 1500 osób ze społeczności twórców. Król Lew został uznany za czwarty najlepszy film z gatunku animacji. Nagrody i nominacje Film otrzymał następujące nagrody i nominacje: *Nagrody Akademii Filmowej (Oscary) **Najlepsza Muzyka Oryginalna - Hans Zimmer (Wygrana) **Najlepsza Oryginalna Piosenka za "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" (Wygrana) **Najlepsza Oryginalna Piosenka za "Circle of Life" (Nominacja) **Najlepsza Oryginalna Piosenka za "Hakuna Matata" (Nominacja) *Złote Globy **Najlepszy Film - Musical lub Komedia (Wygrana) **Najlepsza Muzyka - Hans Zimmer (Wygrana) **Najlepsza Oryginalna Piosenka za "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" (Wygrana) **Najlepsza Oryginalna Piosenka za "Circle of Life" (Nominacja) *Nagrody Annie **Najlepszy Film Animowany (Wygrana) **Najlepsze Osiągnięcie Aktora Głosowego dla Jeremy Ironsa za rolę Skazy (Wygrana) **Najlepsze Indywidualne Osiągnięcie Artystyczne w Dziedzinie Animacji - Andy Gaskill (Nominacja) **Najlepsze Indywidualne Osiągnięcie Artystyczne w Dziedzinie Animacji - Mark Henn (Nominacja) **Najlepsze Indywidualne Osiągnięcie Artystyczne w Dziedzinie Animacji - Scott F. Johnston (Nominacja) *BAFTA **Nagroda im. Anthony'ego Asquitha za Najlepszą Muzykę Filmową - Hans Zimmer (Nominacja) **Najlepszy Dźwięk - David J. Hudson, Mel Metcalfe, Terry Porter (Nominacja) *Grammy **Najlepsza Kompozycja Instrumentalna Napisana dla Filmu Kinowego lub na Potrzeby Telewizji - Hans Zimmer (Nominacja) **Najlepsza Piosenka Napisana Specjalnie dla Filmu Kinowego lub na Potrzeby Telewizji "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", wyk. Elton John (Nominacja) **Najlepsza Piosenka Napisana Specjalnie dla Filmu Kinowego lub na Potrzeby Telewizji "Circle of Life", wyk. Elton John (Nominacja) *Stowarzyszenie Krytyków Filmowych z Los Angeles **Najlepszy Film Animowany (Wygrana) *Amerykański Instytut Filmowy **Lista 10 Najlepszych Filmów w 10 Gatunkach Filmowych (2008r) - Film Animowany - 4 miejsce **Lista 100 Najlepszych Piosenek Filmowych Wszech Czasów (2004r) - 99 miejsce - Hakuna Matata *MTV **Najlepsza Piosenka Filmowa "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", wyk. Elton John (Nominacja) **Najlepszy Czarny Charakter - Jeremy Iros (Nominacja) *Satelity **Najlepsze Wydanie DVD Filmu dla Młodych Widzów za Diamentowe Dwupłytowe Wydanie DVD i Blu-Ray (2011r) (Wygrana) **Najlepsze Wydanie DVD Filmu dla Młodych Widzów(2004r) (Nominacja) *Saturny **Najlepszy Film Fantasy (Nominacja) **Najlepsza Kreacja Młodego Aktora lub Aktorki - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (Nominacja) **Najlepsze wydanie DVD Klasyków Kina (2004r) (Nominacja) *Złote Szpule **Najlepszy Montaż Dźwięku w Filmie Animowanym (Wygrana) *Kids' Choice Awards **Najlepszy Film (Wygrana)thumb|Okładka "The Lion King Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS Król Lew został wydany na VHS i Laserdisc w Stanach Zjednoczonych 3 Marca 1995r., w ramach serii "Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection". Ponadto dla obu formatów zostało wydane Deluxe Edition. VHS Deluxe Edition zawiera film, ekskluzywną litografię Mufasy, Sarabi, Rafikiego trzymającego nowonarodzonego Simbe i Skazy (w niektórych wersjach), pamiątkowy epigraf "Krąg Życia, 6 litografów z pracami koncepcyjnymi, taśmę z półgodzinnym show "The Making of The lion King" oraz certyfikat autentyczności. CAV Laserdisc Deluxe Edition oprócz rzeczy, które zawiera wydanie VHS posiada również storyboardy i więcej prac koncepcyjnych. 2003 Platynowa Edycja DVD W dniu 7 października 2003r. film został wydany kolejny raz pod nazwą "Król Lew: Wydanie Specjalne", jako część linii "Platinum Edition", czyli wznowień klasycznych animacji Disneya na płytach DVD. Pierwsza płyta zawiera dwie wersje filmu: jedną z oryginalnym, mówionym porannym raportem, a drugi z nową, śpiewaną wersją. W Polsce, w obu wersjach została zmieniona piosenka "Krąg Życia" - ma inny tekst oraz jest wykonywana przez Beatę Bednarz, a nie Joannę Dark jak w oryginale. Film jest odrestaurowany. Jest to wersja użyta podczas wyświetlania go w kinach typu IMAX. Płyta zawiera również parę dodatków, lecz najwięcej jest ich na płycie drugiej. Są to krótkie filmy opisujące przebieg powstawania filmu oraz musicalu na Broadwayu thumb|Król Lew Wydanie Specjalne Wydanie Specjalne było krytykowane przez fanów, zarzucającym kłamstwa dystrybutorom. Producent Don Hahn stwierdził wcześniej, że będzie to wersja oryginalna, podczas kiedy użyto "cyfrowo wzmocnionej" wersji z IMAXU, różniącymi się paroma szczegółami. Jedną z bardziej dostrzegalnych różnic jest przerysowanie krokodyli widzianych podczas sekwencji "Strasznie już być tym królem chcę". Również polscy fani krytykowali zastąpienie starej wersji "Kręgu Życia" i nie umieszczeniu jej choćby w drugiej, oryginalnej wersji. Pomimo krytyki sprzedano ponad 2 miliony kopi w dzień premiery. Po tym sukcesie wydano na DVD również dwie kontynuacje filmu i wszystkie w styczniu 2005r. powróciły do Skarbca Disneya.thumb|Okładka The Lion King Diamond Edition 2011 Diamentowa Edycja Blu-ray Walt Disney Company ogłosiło, że 16 września Król Lew znowu powróci do kin, tym razem w 3D. Ogłosiło również ukazanie się filmu na Blu-ray 4 października tego samego roku. Czteropłytowy pakiet combo Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray 2D, DVD 2D i "Digital Copy". W tym samym czasie wydano soundtrack "Król Lew: Największe Przeboje" ("Best of The Lion King") Łącznie sprzedano ponad 1,5 milionów kopii. Kontrowersje Pochodzenie historii thumb|Biały lew widziany na pracy koncepcyjnej z "Króla Dżungli".Król Lew był uważany za pierwszą długometrażową animację Disneya nie opartą na istniejącej już historii. Twórcy twierdzą, że fabuła filmu zainspirowana jest opowieściami o Józefie i Mojżeszu z Biblii oraz "Hamletem" Williama Szekspira. Niektóre elementy filmu są jednak podobne słynnego japońskiego anime z lat sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku "Kimba Biały Lew". Jedno z podobieństw to imiona głównych postaci: Kimba i Simba, choć imię tego drugiego oznacza w suahili "lwa". Wielu bohaterów z anime ma swoich odpowiedników w Królu Lwie i również niektóre sceny są do siebie podobne pod względem kompozycji i pracy kamery. Matthew Broderick początkowo wierzył, że gra w remake serialu, ponieważ znał z dzieciństwa japoński oryginał. Na wczesnych pracach koncepcyjnych Simba ma nawet białą sierść. Oficjalne stanowisko Disneya jest takie, że podobieństwa są przypadkowe. Autor "Kimby Bialego Lwa" Yoshihiro Shimizu, z studia Tezuka Productions obalił plotki, że Disney wypłacił im pieniądze za używanie postaci z filmu. Jednakże nie zgłoszono do sądu posądzenia o plagiat, ponieważ studio nie wierzyło w powodzenie w konfrontacji z wpływowymi prawnikami Disneya. Ponadto wdowa po producencie serialu Osamu Tezuce uznała, że jej mąż byłby zachwycony tym, że wytwórnia Disneya inspiruje się jego dziełem. Stwierdzono również podobieństwo historii Króla Lwa do pewnej epopeji z Afryki Zachodniej opowiadającej o młodym księciu Sundiacie. Domniemane wiadomości podprogowe Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Media